


GW2 Drabbles with Lilith and Bronagh

by spireghost



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Sylvari (Guild Wars), so much flirting!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 19:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14064069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spireghost/pseuds/spireghost
Summary: Just a bunch of short drabbles written for my sylvari oc and my friends :-)





	GW2 Drabbles with Lilith and Bronagh

**Author's Note:**

> They're super gay wow!
> 
> Here's a look at who you're reading about!  
> [Photoset 1](http://guildwars2.tumblr.com/post/171149003376/gameboycartridge-couplea-girlfriends-visit-the)  
> [Photoset 2](http://zaryaswife.tumblr.com/post/170602091546/theyre-back-at-it-again)

Lilith found herself wandering near the outskirts of a rather large Nightmare camp when she noticed another sylvari lurking around nearby. The other was _quite_ hard to miss. Embarrassingly hard to miss, she thought to herself. Being ‘undercover’, as she liked to call it, it was easy for her to loiter around the camps but there was no way this other sylvari would make it without going unnoticed. She wandered closer to the edge of the camp and leaned against a mushroom as the pale one walked closer.

“I wouldn’t go in there if I were you.”

Bronagh jumped slightly and went on the defensive. Who on earth…?

“...And why is that?”

“Well, for starters, you quite literally stick out like a thorn.” The dark sylvari grinned. “Secondly, do you know how dangerous it is in there? That’s why you have me.”

Bronagh scowled. So this is who she was meeting. How the pact acquired such a rude nightmare informant was beyond her-- even if she is cute. “Who even are you?”

“You can call me Lilith and I’ll be doing your job for you,” she smiles curtly, to which Bronagh flushes, glowing a bit brighter in the dim light.

“I’ve done plenty of stealth missions on my own, you charred twig!” She crosses her arms, puffing out her chest. She doesn’t even know who she’s talking to-- but there was no way she’d pull the rank card. “I can certainly handle this on my own.”

Lilith scowls for a moment, “I understand you can get the job done with magic, but I don’t need any parlor tricks to get the information you’re looking for. I’ll be going in alone.”

“Ah, oh no, you’ve already promised to help us so we’re going in **_together_ **. And you can call me Bronagh.” Bronagh had already stealthed herself and Lilith starred in her general direction trying to challenge the taller sylvari. Clearly it wasn’t going to change her mind.

“Fine… You’re lucky you’re cute, Bronagh. Let’s move.”

Bronagh felt herself blushing brighter and couldn’t be more thankful she had stealthed already. In a hushed whisper she scolds Lilith, “Stop talking to yourself it’s suspicious.”

~~~~

The two got their information, with clever improve on Lilith’s part. Bronagh couldn’t help but be impressed. When they reached the far outskirts she dropped the stealth and nodded at Lilith.

“Your aid won't go unnoticed and the pact is indebted to you. If you’d like-”

“Oh, don’t you worry. We’ll be seeing each other again.” Lilith smirked. Even if this other sylvari is stubborn, she is rather cute.

“Uh- The pact looks forward to working with you in the future!” She stammers and picks up a call on her communicator. “Yes, what is it?”

Another voice can be heard faintly, “What? You called me, Bronagh. Are you feeling alright?”

“Wouldyoujustplayalong! I’m in a situation here!” She whispered quite loudly into the microphone.

The other voice sighs, “Someone is flirting with you aren’t they. Would you just--”

Without hesitation Bronagh crushes the communicator in her fist, glowing extremely bright now.

Lilith chuckles and waves farewell to her new friend. This one was a keeper.


End file.
